A Cursed Kiss
by Anime-girl-cutie
Summary: A simple kiss was all Naruto needed to release the curse.But finding the one he needs it FROM is a different story all together.
1. The Mission

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period.

A Cursed Kiss

--------

Chapter one: The mission

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice, perky and excited for another high ranking mission.

He was walking to the office lost in his own thoughts.

It had been 3 years since Sasuke returned. Naruto being the only person who could bring him back.

3 years since that faithful day of merciless blood slaughter.

Yes. Naruto witnessed all the events of that day and will never forget them. Those events were etched into his mind. Nobody dare ask him what happened. Even now after 3 years.

All they knew was Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead. Akatsuki** barely **alive. Even if some members escaped at least Itachi was finally dead which made Sasuke return to his abandoned village having carrying out his revenge.

Both of them are now jounin and are some of the most high ranking ninja in the village. Both were close to being promoted to Anbu. High ranking ninja who personally protects the hokage.

Naruto was only a few steps away to making his dream true. He was really happy and overjoyed at the fact that people acknowledge him now but few people still glare.

He had always won over people he just met without a lot of problems. Sometimes none at all. Nobody knew why. Not even Naruto himself.

As he pranced into the room, he met with a serious look on Tsunade's face.

He instantly became serious along with a serious face. Thoughts of the past brushed away and replaced with priority for the mission.

As if reading his thoughts, Tsunade let out a sigh. He never understood how dangerous these missions are. No matter how strong he is.

Tsunade began, "Naruto. This is a very dangerous mission but this mission can only involve you. It is a class A rank mission. It is a request from the sand village's kazekage."

Naruto's serious face instantly replaced by a large goofy yet gleaming grin. It was also very contagious.

Tsunade could not help but smile at the young boy's face. _'Naruto hasn't changed at all. Well at least personality wise even though that is a little untrue.'_ she thought.

Naruto had indeed changed in appearance these last 3 years. He slightly got taller but only a little. He was still shorter than all the other men but at least taller then all the girls.

He was more built and had more muscles in his chest but no one noticed this. Tsunade noticed this only because she gave him check ups requiring to take off your shirt. Nobody ever noticed this because his muscles were always covered by his clothes. He also grew his hair out as long as the fourth's had been. If it wasn't for the 3 lines on each cheek, he would look exactly like the fourth hokage himself. Just a younger version. Though he does look like the fourth, Naruto was more _feminine_. He was slender and skinny for a boy no matter how many muscles he gains. This meaning he took more genes from his mother than his father.

He is also very strong. Nobody knew how strong Naruto really was. Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi even knew the boy's limit. They haven't even seen him fight in years.

Naruto had learned to be more graceful theses past few years. He still was very clumsy but learned to have the grace and cunning of a fox during missions and when he wanted to.

Naruto was now 17 years old. Sasuke was older at 18 almost 19. Sakura was also older but only by a couple months so she too was still 17.

One thing that definitely surprised her the most as the boy grew up is that he finally took things seriously during missions and grew famous among criminals and bandits because they nicknamed him the Demon Fox of Konoha. That was very rare for the criminals to put the effort in nicknaming him.

He had learned to control the kyuubi in due time so the grown ups weren't afraid anymore and finally became friendly towards Naruto. Before that though, Which ever friend Naruto was with were very protective of Naruto when ever he had to go through the village. Naruto was very happy that his friends cared for him deeply. Soon almost the whole had village accepted him for who he was.

She sighed once more at the boy's gleaming face on having heard his old friend. The very friend he had saved from the darkness that he once went through.

She just smiled at him before explaining the mission.

"This mission will be to chase some very high skilled ninja who stole a secret jutsu scroll from the kazekage's office in the Sand. These ninjas are residing in the Forest of Darkness about a day and a half away from here. This will take about a week but knowing that you are one of the only fast jounin left in the village has to go and because Gaara requested you himself because you may be the only shinobi that can." she exclaimed.

Naruto listened intently. He knew this is another easy mission even if it had a ranking of Class A. but something was different this time. "What do you mean that I maybe the only shinobi that can?"

She sighed. She knew that Naruto was going to ask something like that since he is smarter and more cunning.

"Be careful Naruto. This isn't any ordinary forest." she warned darkly.

Naruto shivered at her tone of voice. He gulped and glanced back at her. Her aura was one of darkness. He replied, "What do you mean?"

She looked grim, the aura around her deepening. "That forest isn't ordinary." she repeated then continued, "It contains beings with enormous power. Those are the rumors and why no ordinary human that came in never came out. Shinobi sent in have reported strange figures with monstrous power. It attacked them and seriously injured them almost killing them as well.

Naruto grew nervous but curious at the same time.

Tsunade sighed once more at the change of emotion visible on his face. She thought of the possibilities of peaking his interest more or just scaring the shit out of him. She knew it would only ignite his curiosity but took the chance anyway.

"Just be careful!" she warned with worry outlined on her face.

Naruto smiled his comforting smile. "I will be, don't worry Tsunade-baachan." He said before disappearing.

Tsunade held her head in her hands thinking and praying that he would be okay and return him safely. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She straightened up and coughed, "Come in."

Shizune opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked straight to Tsunade's desk and asked, "Are you sure about sending Naruto on this mission?"

"Yes I'm sure. It was also requested by the kazekage for only Naruto to do it so I have no choice unless I want to break our alliance." Tsunade replied. A silence then crept over them hoping that Naruto will return home safely.

--------------------------

Naruto disappeared out of the hokage's office into his own bedroom. He started packing everything he needed for the mission into a small black bag. He packed long lasting snacks, sleeping essentials, and an extra kunai and shurikens. He also packed the rest of his ninja weapons into a small leg pouch.

Then he securely fastened the pouch to his left leg. And slung his small black bag over his shoulder. He walked out of the bedroom closing the door entering the hallway and crossed the living room to open the door. Just as he did so, a figure stood there.

The figure was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. His rival and his best friend.

He had worn a very dark blue out fit with a green vest just like Kakashi-sensei's and Naruto's except Naruto wore a black outfit instead of blue.

"What the hell are you doing here teme!" Naruto burst out from habit.

Sasuke ignored his outburst as he noticed a small bag on the younger boy's shoulder. "On a mission?" he simply asked.

Naruto didn't have time to protest so he simply said "Yes." Sasuke nodded then walked away.

Naruto gazed at his retreating back while locking the door behind him. He disappeared again and reappeared at the gates of Konoha. He nodded to the guards and jumped off into the trees that surround Konoha.

As he jumped he thought, _'That was weird. It looked like Sasuke was going to ask me something back then. Oh well. I'll ask him about it when I get back from this mission.' _

He sped up while jumping on the trees wanting to finish this mission as soon as possible. As he thought of what kind of question Sasuke was going to ask him he sped up faster propelling himself from branch to branch. He heard cracking noises behind him and turned only to find that he was breaking the branches so he proceeded on foot going at a speed that even shinobi can't keep up.

As he reached a clearing he saw the entrance to the Forest of Darkness. It was eerie looking and the forest was very ghost like even if the trees are alive they still look dead. There was a fog covering the whole forest and it seems no sun would go through those dense branches. The forest lived up to its name.

He had seen these parts before though but everyone told him it is very dangerous so he never thought about it.

'_No wonder everyone says to avoid this place'_ he thoughtas he gulped and shivered. He looked up at the tall trees and then looked at the lively forest behind him once more before going in.

---------------------

Sasuke looked up into the sky. He had visited Naruto earlier but he was going on a mission so he just walked off.

He really wanted to ask Naruto to a one on one match. They hadn't fought in years and Sasuke was itching to know which one was stronger ever since he came back 3 years ago.

He was really surprised that there were no longer teams among his friends. They all had moved on and wanted to be stronger in their own ways. So he misses being in a team with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sakura not that much though.

His eyes lingered on a certain fox like cloud that reminded him of Naruto. He mentally sighed. Naruto had become very strong these past years with out training with him. Naruto never asks to train with him anymore.

Sasuke pretty much stronger than Itachi and Orochimaru to defeat them but it bothers him that he never really saw Naruto fight a real battle after training so much.

He heard a lot about Naruto's achievements through out these past 3 years. He absolutely refused to believe thugs and bandits and criminals alike named Naruto the Demon Fox of Konoha.

The rumors said he was very strong and got through missions that would normally take a shinobi longer.

He found a spot on the training grounds where it was shaded by a big tree. He sat down under the tree and leaned on the trunk.

'_Let's see who got stronger in the last 6 years we haven't fought.'_ He chuckled out mentally. He never shows his emotions out in public. Even by himself.

As he was relaxing into the thought of fighting Naruto on a real battle he suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He had an ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen. It was a very mysterious feeling that wouldn't go away. He shivered and shrugged it off. He passed it as unimportant as he drifted off into a blissful oblivion of sleep.

-------------------------------

A roar pierced the darkening silence of the forest. Naruto had finished off a monstrous animal that had just attacked him. The beast fell to the floor. Ragged breaths slowly ceased as the monster died on the spot.

Naruto looked at the monster sadly. He did not mean to kill it. It had attacked him while he had just found fresh tracks from the ninjas that stole the scroll and was caught off guard. He turned away from it.

He had to be more careful this time as to not let his guard down. He once again started to follow the tracks. To his estimate there was about 5 ninjas but wondered if they were in a great hurry to clumsily leave their foot prints behind.

As he was nearing the very center of the forest, that was when he heard it. A inhuman scream that struck the silence so hard that Naruto shut his eyes and clamped both of his ears with each of his hands. It sounded like nothing he had ever heard, well at least on this planet. The scream lasted so long that Naruto himself could not handle it. He screamed as loud as the screamer himself making a blood curdling scream that could even put the devil to shame.

As soon as he screamed the inhuman scream stopped. Naruto's heart was pounding as well as the blood in his head. He opened his eyes and let go of his ears and patiently waited for the pounding to stop.

When it stopped, he continued to follow the foot prints at a even faster speed and he couldn't help but think about the owner of the scream and how it was possible for that person to scream like that. As he kept thinking, he reached a clearing right in the center of the forest.

The clearing had a huge tree in the middle of it. It was by far the biggest tree in this whole forest and the liveliest one as well. The leaves were as green as green could be. It had a few fairly large branches sticking out that you could lay or sit down on.

As he came to a stop and securely hid himself in a near by bush while masking his chakra, he saw that the clearing was surrounded by a bright white light that seemed to be coming from the tree in the middle.

When he finally tore his eyes away from the enchanting light, he searched the clearing for the owner of the scream. He soon found bodies scattered in one section of the clearing. He gasped.

Although his gasp was quiet, apparently someone still heard his quiet outburst. Then he heard the person speak.

"Come out! I know you are there." The voice commanded.

Naruto could tell that the voice belonged to a woman as he stood up and revealed himself from his hiding spot. He still stared at the bodies and knew they were the same ninjas that he had pursued for the scroll on this mission.

There were 5 bodies on the ground so she must have killed them all. He frantically searched for the scroll on all of them. To his relief he found it clutched tightly by whom he presumed as the leader.

Looks like someone new has interrupted and killed them before he could interrogate the criminals. He finally stopped and planted his gaze at the person in front of him.

Both observing each other at the same time.

He was amazed at what he saw though but not showing it.

This woman was a young **girl** but she was not ordinary. She was about his age to look this young but he sensed that she was also very **strong**.

She had long silver or was it white beautiful silky hair that reached the ground. She was about the same height as him it seemed. Her skin was surprisingly a peachy color and seemed to be soft. He eyes were as red as his eyes when in demon form but looked none the less just like his. Endless and mesmerizing. Her nose was small and normal size and her lips were as red as her eyes. She was skinnier than any girl he ever knew or met but looked perfect! Her curves were just right and her boobs were average size. Not too big and not too small.

There was also something abnormal about her as well.

On top of her head were fox like ears and behind her sticking out from under her clothes was a small fluffy fox tail that were silver just like her hair.

What she wore was a traditional kimono that hugged her body in all the right places. It had a very cute design on it. The design was filled with roses that caught your eyes more. There were colors of a deep blood red and black. The kimono itself was a swirl of the colors black and red. They seemed to be her favorite. She also wore black sandals to match her outfit. All in all she was an enchanting creature. Especially her eyes. Naruto locked gazes with the girl lost in her eyes.

All he could think to say was one word. _'Beautiful.'_

Meanwhile she gazed at the boy as he revealed himself. He was as tall as her. And was very slender and skinny for a boy. She sensed his aura and knew that he was not ordinary. No. he was very powerful.

His blond golden hair seemed to give off its own light in the darkness of this forest. It was long and reached his chin. He had a headband signaling he was a ninja on his forehead. His skin was the perfect tan and his eyes were as blue as the sky but as deep and endless as the ocean. Just like hers. His lips pink and soft and his nose average sized.

She was intrigued by this human. He was a beautiful creature like her and she never saw anyone like him. She continued with her observation.

He wore a black outfit with a green vest. She didn't like the outfit one bit though.

She suddenly lunged at him knowing he was off guard but to her surprise he dodged with only one scratch to his vest. A thin line that ran across his stomach. Naruto threw his small backpack to the side.

She was very interested now.

Suddenly, before Naruto's eyes, she grew her red nails into claws and her eyes turned to fox like slits.

Naruto was surprised to see this. She transformed just like he does except she doesn't have 3 lines on each of her flawless cheeks.

She lunged at him with greater speed and tore the vest right off of him leaving a wound on his stomach side.

She didn't want to hurt him but more like she wanted to tear that outfit he had to smithereens. But to her surprise, The wound wasn't there anymore. Not even a drop of blood. It was like she never hurt him at all. She looked up into his face once more only to be surprised _again_.

His eyes turned blood red. The same blood red eyes like hers. His teeth grew sharper into long fangs. The lines on his cheek furrowed and became darker. His hair spike up a little more and his nails grew slightly longer but not as long as hers.

She was very interested now. _'This boy just got more interesting. He has the same fox power as I do but I don't think he learned how to use its full ability yet. Unless this power is not like mine.'_ she thought.

As she straightened up she asked, "Tell me your name."

Naruto was surprised but answered none the less. "Uzumaki Naruto."

She twitched. She knew that name. "You don't happen to be the kyuubi no kitsune's container are you?" she asked.

Naruto was surprised yet again but actually showed it this time. "Yes, yes I am."

Before Naruto could help it, he asked "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I am Kyuubi No Kitsune's **daughter**."

Naruto sat there stunned. _'How could this be? That fox had a daughter!'_ all of a sudden he heard another voice.

'**That's right kit. I never told you did I? She is my daughter all those years ago. I had left her to protect her.'**

Naruto was confused once more until another voice entered his mental conversation.

'_**Hello father. You finally showed up after all these years. I thought you were dead.'**_

Naruto jumped in surprise. It was Kyuubi's daughter that entered his mind. He looked at her and found that she was meditating.

'**Naruto, this is my daughter Kyouka.' **the Kyuubi introduced.

Naruto mentally nodded.

'_**Father!'**_ Kyouka mentally shouted.

Kyuubi sighed and answered. **'The reason I never came back was because this boy's village tried to attack you and your mother. So I left to attack them but they sealed the hokage of that village sealed me within his own son. And died.'**

Naruto bit his lower lip. He knew that the fourth was his father but was sad that no one had informed him. He never asked about it but was a little angry at the village to keep such important information from him.

Kyouka replied, _**'Oh father! But this seal isn't that strong if you could give some of your power to this boy!'**_

'**I am helping him because if he dies, so will I. But also, this kit is pretty amazing. So I won't leave him even if I could.'**

Naruto beamed. '_'Thanks Kyuubi.'_

'**Your welcome kit. Anyway, Have you found a mate yet? It is mating season and you are a fine young woman. And how is your mother'**

Naruto blanched at that but could not escape the conversation topic that has unexpectedly taken place in his mind.

'_**Mother died a few years after you left.' **_Kyouka replied sadly.

Kyuubi mentally sighed and took a moment to pray to his wife before asking again. **'Did you find a mate?'**

Kyouka seemed to blush at the moment as she glanced at Naruto. Kyuubi understood though. Naruto was looking confused until Kyuubi spoke to him.

'**Kit, how would you like to be my daughter's mate?'** Naruto almost fainted at what he heard.


	2. Cursed and Missing

-Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I loved them all!! They make me so happy! Now here is what you have been waiting for! Though I am sorry for waiting along time. I was so busy lately so yeah.

A Cursed Kiss

-----------------

From last chap,

'**Kit, how would you like to be my daughter's mate?'** Naruto almost fainted at what he heard.

-----

Chapter two: Cursed And Missing

"NO!" he yelled out in a panicky state stumbling on the way up in a frenzy.

'**You do know that my daughter is half witch don't you? Now run if you know what's good for you. My daughter is more powerful than you and I won't help you with this one.'** Naruto instantly looked at Kyouka in fear.

'_You mated with a witch!'_ Naruto thought.

She had once again took attack position and lunged at him in fury. She tore his shirt apart revealing his muscled chest. She stopped for a moment to observe his chest in satisfaction.

Naruto started running away from her to escape her claws.

'**Yup. Surprising but her mother was beautiful. You would mate with her too if you saw her.'**

Naruto huffed. _'No I wouldn't.'_ At that Naruto saw an image in his mind. It was of a young girl around Naruto's age but a little older.

She had long silver hair just like Kyouka's. Her eyes were as black as night and her lips a soft glossy red. Her skin was a live peachy color.

'_Wow.'_ was all Naruto can think. He started slowing down giving Kyouka the chance to catch up and swipe at his exposed chest.

"Wait!!! Um I can't mate with you!" Naruto frantically muttered trying to avoid her deadly red claws.

"But why!?" Kyouka whined stopping for a moment giving him the chance to escape yet again.

He started running at a speed faster than any human or shinobi.

"_**I thought you won't help!!"**_ she yelled at her father mentally.

'**I'm not. This is his own speed.'** Kyuubi replied into her mind.

'_**How is that even possible?'**_

'**I guess it is from hard work and because he has a vast large amount of chakra of his own. He is more powerful than you think.'**

She just grew more frustrated until she suddenly jumped and propelled herself into Naruto. They crashed into the ground. Kyouka pinned Naruto to before he could get away.

Naruto looked up at her. She saw that there was no fear at all in his ocean deep blue eyes. She faulted at that.

His eyes were mesmerizing her but was pulled out of it as Naruto struggled under her.

"I will ask you again, will you be my mate?" she asked in a soft tone. A pleading look appeared in her soft red eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I can't……" Naruto trailed off.

**SLAP.**

A huge red handprint appeared on Naruto's left cheek.

Her beautiful silver hair blew around her. An angry expression on her face.

She pointed a finger at him in rage and waved it once.

'**Sorry kit, sorry.'**

Soon a heart wrenching pain could be felt. He writhed in pain as he clenched his body. His chest felt like it was stretching so much that it was like fire. His private area where his crotch was felt very painful.

He gasped and yelled. He even screamed. He noticed how his voice changed. It was more feminine and high pitched.

Suddenly the pain stopped as fast as it came. He panted a little.

He finally looked at Kyouka who was taken aback.

"I'm sorry Kyouka……..I'm sorry." Naruto managed to say to her. He looked at her face once more. He saw a single small crystal clear tear flow down her right cheek before blackness engulfed him.

---

'**Kit. Kit! Your awake?'**

'_What happened?'_ Naruto responded.

Confused he tried to stand up. He felt something bounce on his chest.

He looked down and started to yell resulting in him landing on his ass once more.

Two healthy tan average sized breast had appeared on his chest. He felt them. That was when he noticed his hair. It grew drastically. It was now at ass length but very soft. It felt like silk!

He felt around his body once more and felt curves. He even put a hand on where his crotch was supposed to be.

It was flat meaning his member was gone! This is pure shock to a boy who **always** has a cock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. "I'm a girl! I'm a girl!"

'_Kyuubi! What happened!' _Naruto mentally asked looking at his new slender body.

'**Kyouka put a curse on you.'**

"Please! Change me back!" He pleaded with all its worth.

'**Sorry but I don't know how. I will tell you what she told me to tell you.' **Kyuubi paused for a minute before continuing.

'**This curse is the curse of true love. Only a sweet passionate filled kiss will change you back. That person will have to accept you for who you truly are, a boy even though you're are a girl on the outside..'**

Naruto took in the information slowly. Too slowly. "True lo-wait what?"

Kyuubi sighed.

'**You have to find the person you love the most.'**

"…."

Naruto looked down again flustered at being able to see breasts that were now his for the time being. He always did wonder what they looked like. Oh. He is starting to turn into Kakashi and the Ero-Sannin. He should stop hanging around them.

In these awkward moments he felt very cold. He realized he wasn't wearing any shirt right now. He shivered while looking around.

'**Kyouka did leave you her kimono from earlier. She also gave you an extra.'**

Naruto was surprised to hear that and looked towards his bag instantly. There, beside the bag laying neatly were to folded kimonos. The one on top sure enough was Kyouka's kimono.

Kyuubi, in a very soft tone said, **'She told me to tell you she was sorry.'**

Naruto just looked down on his exposed chest and sighed.

He knew Kyouka didn't mean any harm and couldn't stay mad at her.

He slowly got up and walked to the clothes. And grabbed the top kimono.

'**Word of advice, bathe first. You smell.'**

'_Shut it kyuubi!'_ Naruto thought furiously. Than it hit him.

"How long was I out?" Naruto dared ask.

'**2 days. Curses are strong when first inflicted and normally you would be out a week so be glad kit.'**

Naruto blanched. This wasn't good. He ran to a near by river and jumped.

The rushing water hit him full force and he shivered but got used to it quickly. He scrubbed himself while blushing.

'_How am I supposed to explain to Tsunade-baachan!'_

"She is going to kill me." He said aloud. He then finished his so called 'bath' and put on the silky kimono.

It was just as he saw before. Pretty. Black and red seemed to be his color as well.

'_Should I change my appearance?'_

'**Hmmm. Good question. No don't let's see if they can see the similarities which they will. Do you want to change your appearance?'**

'_Hmm I would love to because I don't want people to know that I'm a girl!'_

'**Suit yourself.'**

Naruto summoned the chakra to change his appearance but to his surprise nothing happened. He then summoned the demon chakra but yelped when he did.

To his horror he sprouted a blonde fox tail! He felt his head and found 2 soft fox ears! You could guess that they were blonde as well.

'**You could get out all 9 if you want. Here.'**

Naruto watched in terror to see **9** tails swishing around his rear.

'**You could do this without the curse but it looks like this curse helped you gain more control of my power. If you tried you could turn into a full fledge fox.'**

---------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha paced around his dark bedroom. It has been 2 days already since Naruto left and he was anxious.

'_Why hasn't that dobe returned yet!'_ he thought.

"This is stupid I'm leaving." He said aloud.

He opened the window and jumped out while closing it then jumped over rooftops to the hokage's office.

As he came towards the door he knocked 3 times. He heard a shuffling noise then a firm, "Come in."

He opened the door to find Sakura there as well. She had a surprised look on her face when she saw Sasuke coming through that door.

"What is it Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to see the two talking but replied anyway. "Where's Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed. "He should have been back by now. He never wastes time. Something's wrong."

Sakura stayed silent. _'Naruto..'_

Sasuke stayed stoic as always. Tsunade banged her fists on the desk scaring Sakura and surprised Sasuke.

"We have to assume Naruto is missing." She said. "I told him that he should be careful." She whispered to herself but Sasuke had good hearing and caught. It.

"What do you mean you told him to be careful?" Sasuke asked. "He is an elite jounin."

Tsunade sighed. "I sent Naruto on an A-ranked mission that no one else could do."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

Tsunade gave him a look.

Sasuke went stoic again.

Tsunade just yelled, "Shizune!"

Shizune ran into the room. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Get all Jounins and Chuunins here. Naruto is assumed missing!"

"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran out of the room.

"Sasuke, Sakura you are to search the forest for any signs but first search the area around the Forest of Darkness."

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to hear that.

"You sent him there!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade glared at her. Sakura faltered and left. Sasuke right behind her.

"Be careful." Tsunade warned him.

"Tell that to Naruto." He replied glaring his iciest glare yet to her before turning his back and leaving.

Tsunade didn't even flinch. Instead, she smiled.

------

Naruto relaxed as his animal 'parts' disappeared. He looked to the bodies of the ninjas he was chasing for on his mission. He sighed. This would have never happened if they hadn't stolen that important document for Gaara.

He looked at the said document in hand. It was a fair size and had many seals on it.

'_Must be very important to get back.'_

He tucked it inside his dark kimono and walked to where his bag was.

He stumbled a bit because he was not used to wearing such clothing.

'_Guess I got to learn how to be a girl. It can't be that hard.'_

Oh how right you are Naru-chan.

He walked straight finding that moving his hips in sync with his legs was easier.

It was getting hot so he loosened the front of the kimono before leaving.

He took his bag and walked back the way he came to get out of the forest not finding anymore creatures along the way.

-----------

Sasuke and Sakura jumped on branches toward the Forest of Darkness in silence.

Sakura couldn't take the silence and asked, "Do you think he's ok?" in an attempt to calm herself and suspicion.

She never thought that Sasuke would worry about Naruto but then again they were best friends and maybe still are.

Little did she know that they were going to become bigger than that.

Sasuke grunted out a "Hn." meaning probably yes. At least that's what Sakura thought it meant.

Sakura didn't think she would get anymore out of that and stayed silent but not for long. To her surprise Sasuke talked and she turned her head towards him surprised.

"I **know** he is going to be alright." He confirmed, a slight determination that Sakura once saw when he said he was going to kill Itachi in his eyes. It was different though.

She looked forwards once again and hid the smile that grew on her lips.

They continued forwards until Sasuke stopped completely and Sakura had to backtrack to get to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked. She still said the suffix out of habit.

Sasuke was looking at something or rather _someone_ from a distance with his sharingan activated. Sakura went on alert and followed Sasuke to whoever was there.

Once close they stayed hidden in a bush but not for long because that someone had sensed them and threw shuriken at them. They dodged and was out in the open for their opponent to see.

The person obviously a ninja had now thrown a kunai at them in the air.

'_Whoever this person is is very good.'_ Sasuke thought. He reflected the kunai away with one of his own and landed on the ground.

Immediately, he was going to throw his kunai at the person when he caught sight of them. He gasped.

The person's eyes seem to widen a bit and in a rough musical voice yelled, "YOU!"

-----

Naruto walked out of the gloomy forest and into the hot sun. He loosened his kimono on the bottom part of the kimono to give his legs more room to walk and run if need be.

He just looked around his surroundings observing them for any signs of enemy.

He was on alert for anything and that was when he sensed it. A powerful aura that felt very familiar was in a near by bush along with another aura.

He instantly threw a few shuriken at the bush and the intruders jumped in the air. He then threw a kunai at one of the two who reflected it and landed. The person was going to throw it at him but stopped and gasped.

Naruto himself had his eyes widened. Completely forgetting that he was a girl yelled in a rough voice, "YOU!"

Silence engulfed the group. Sasuke lowered his weapon and a look of pure confusion and surprise in a wonderful blend was on his face.

Sakura who was in the shadows stepped out and hesitation was on her face along with confusion and surprise as well.

'**Kit you're a girl now so remember that!'**

Kyuubi reminded him. Naruto quickly composed himself or in their eyes herself.

Sasuke also seemed to come back from his state of shock and became stoic again. In a softer tone that was meant to be rough he said, "Who _are_ you?"

Naruto was taken aback at that and thought.

'_What should be my name?'_

'**Kyouka knew you would have trouble and helped you out. Naruka was her choice. Your name shall be Kyu Naruka.'**

In a soft velvet voice he or should I say _she_ said, "Kyu Naruka."

------

Yay another chap finished! Hope you guys like it.

Reviews would be nice!


	3. New Girl And Suspicions

-Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot!

Still thanks for all your reviews!!

PLEASE READ:

This is the complete version of chapter 3. I didn't like how I couldn't get Sasuke's side of the story so I retyped it. This is my first time doing POVs so please comment if it's good enough! Oh and I cut it in half because it was getting too long. READ EVERYTHING OVER AGAIN. I had made some corrections in Naruto's POV and added in other parts. Happy Reading!

* * *

A Cursed Kiss

Chapter 3: New Girl And Suspicions

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Kyu Naruka." I hear myself say after a long pause in a velvety voice I never knew I had.

"You yelled at me like you know me?" Sasuke asked, his voice cold.

Sasuke remains stoic but in his eyes held amusement. I wonder what he thinks of me. Does he know I'm Naruto?

"You looked like someone I know. That's all."

Sasuke doesn't buy it though. I know he doesn't.

--

Sasuke's POV

"Kyu Naruka." She says in a velvety voice.

Is she trying to impress me? Won't be the first time though.

"You yelled at me like you know me?" I say in a cold voice I'm so used too.

I remain stoic but my eyes betray me with amusement.

She looks exactly like Naruto except in girl form. Maybe she is. Naruto can turn into a girl with that stupid jutsu of his but then why be gone for two days?

I look at her more closely. Her cerulean deep blue eyes hold curiosity. She has long silky golden hair exactly the same color as Naruto's. She is wearing a traditional kimono of Black and red mixed with black and red roses as the design.

"You looked like someone I know. That's all."

That isn't true.

--

Sakura's POV

I clear my throat to help clear the tension the two have caused.

Damn. She looks exactly like Naruto. Is this a joke? No. Naruto won't pull this kind of joke.

"I am Haruno Sakura." I say in greeting and turn to Sasuke. He only shrugs before he introduces himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

--

Sasuke's POV

I hear Sakura clear her throat and introduce herself. She turns to me. I shrug.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I'll drop the matter for now. _Just_ for now.

--

Naruto's POV

I hear Sakura clear her throat and Sasuke does too. We both turn to her.

"I am Haruno Sakura." She turns to Sasuke who shrugs.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He says dropping it for the moment.

"Where are you from? You are obviously a ninja but from what village?" Sakura continues.

I mentally cringe and my hand shoots up to my forehead by instinct. The Konoha forehead protector is gone. They are still staring at me. As expected. They won't let their guard down in front of me.

'_What village am I from?'_ I ask Kyuubi.

'**I don't know. Can't help you there kit.'**

I huff. Maybe I'll just say I really don't belong to a village. Yes. That should do. It fits anyway.

"I don't really belong to a village." I say again in that velvety voice I'm starting to love. If I can produce that sound without even trying, Maybe I could seduce just about anyone.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. Sakura widens hers and then says, "How did you learn to be so skilled then?"

--

Sakura's POV

I ask Naruka questions. The first was about her village.

Her hand shoots up to her forehead. What a weird reaction. Seems like something Naruto would do. She seems to be thinking hard though.

"I don't really belong to a village." she says in that velvety voice again. Is she trying to attract attention? Or does she always talk like that? None the less I widen my eyes. She doesn't belong to a village?

I ask her about her skills then. To sense me and Sasuke-kun so quickly, she must be good.

--

Sasuke's POV

I narrow my eyes at her. She is trying to cover something up. Otherwise why take so long to answer a simple question?

I stare at her waiting for a slip up. There is something about her that is so familiar.

Is it because she looks so much like Naruto? Or because she IS Naruto?

--

Naruto's POV

Sasuke watched me like a hawk but I wasn't going to give in. I can't act like Naruto. I have to act like a girl. A very cute girl. Oh shit. I got to stop doing that. Damn bastard Sasuke. I think he is on to me though. Got to act natural.

"I guess I got it from the many villages I have visited from." I reply to the question Sakura had asked.

"Yes but they don't just train any girls who come to their village." She says in a matter of fact tone.

I really don't know how I fell for her. Oh right. It's because I thought she was pretty but Sasuke was right. She is starting to get annoying. Real annoying. But she is right to question that because it is true. Got to think….Gah! My brain hurts.

"I stayed long enough to earn their trust and train under them. I am a traveling girl. They were worried about me." I say in a happy tone.

"What about your family? Every family has a village unless they leave it." Sakura asks.

I look down to the floor at that. All happiness I felt earlier vanished and replaced by sadness. I never knew my family and I guess I never will. As far as I know, I didn't even have any siblings. Do I even belong to Konoha village? I doubt it.

Sakura probably felt the sadness because she changes the subject. "We are actually looking for a comrade that went missing around this area. Have you seen anyone?"

I finally look up erasing all emotion in my eyes and respond, "No. I haven't."

--

Sakura's POV

I continue to ask her about her skills and training in the villages she 'visited'.

Everything she says seems so false but when I hear her tone, why does it seem so true?

"What about your family? Every family has a village unless they leave it." I ask in curiosity. That was a mistake.

Almost immediately, all happiness was gone and replaced by sadness.

Naruka drops her head and stares at the floor. I caught the look in her eyes before she dropped her gaze.

I was taken aback.

Her eyes were so….sad….lonely. It was like that time when Sasuke had left only it was…..worse.

She looks so much like Naruto yet….so different. There was also confusion and doubt. So many emotions mixed for one question. A feat I thought only Naruto could do. Is she really Naruto?

I changed the subject none the less. "We are actually looking for a comrade that went missing around this area. Have you seen anyone?"

She finally looks up but the emotions were gone and says, "No. I haven't." Again, exactly like Naruto.

--

Naruto's POV

"Why are you here then?" a cold voice says.

I turn to Sasuke. His first words since introducing himself. That voice doesn't affect me and I can see that he is irritated at that. I hide a smirk and answer in an innocent voice.

"I'm just walking through here for a village anywhere close here for a place to stay."

Sasuke's eyes just turned to slits. I know he doesn't trust me now. Sakura at least seems to trust me because she says, "Yes. Our village Konoha. You could stay there if you want."

I tighten my hold of the bag on my shoulder unconsciously but that seems to have been a mistake because Sasuke seems to have spotted it.

"Sakura, keep looking for Naruto. I will bring her back to the village."

Sasuke's eyes were still on my bag but I ignored it along with the sinking feeling in my stomach that he might have found out.

Sakura looked like she wanted to protest but Sasuke said, "Go." In such a cold voice that even I felt chills go down my spine. Maybe I should act like that. Instead of pretending to be happy all the time. Just be cold and distant. That's all I wanted to do and who I really am. I hate the happy mask I wear.

--

Sasuke's POV

I caught her gaze before it fell to the floor. So much pain…it looked exactly like Naruto's when I fought him at the Valley Of The End.

It looked like mine when I lost my family.

It was weird how the atmosphere can change so quickly.

Sakura must have seen it too because she changed the subject to Naruto.

She told us she doesn't know. Her eyes were emotionless, like mine.

"Why are you here then?" I say with an icy tone.

She shifted her gaze to me unaffected by my cold tone. Why isn't she flinching? My left eye twitches a little.

I think she saw because she replies, "I'm just walking through here for a village anywhere close here for a place to stay." in an innocent tone I despise.

My eyes turn to slits. A fucking habit I got from Orochimaru.

It seems Sakura bought it. "Yes. Our village Konoha. You could stay there if you want."

That was when I spotted her tightening her hold on something. It was a bag.

"Sakura, keep looking for Naruto. I will bring her back to the village." I exclaim in a calm voice not taking my eyes off that bag.

"Go." I said in such a cold voice when I saw her open her mouth.

--

Sakura's POV

"Why are you here then?" Sasuke asks in a cold voice.

Naruka replies, "I'm just walking through here for a village anywhere close here for a place to stay."

All she wants is a place to stay?

"Yes. Our village Konoha. You could stay there if you want." I speak up.

Naruka tightened her hold on what looked like a bag. Sasuke was staring at it.

"Sakura, keep looking for Naruto. I will bring her back to the village." He exclaimed in a calm voice.

I wanted to protest at that and opened my mouth to but he said, "Go." in an icy tone that I actually shivered.

I closed my mouth and left the two alone.

--

Naruto's POV

Sakura leaves in a flash. Sasuke is still staring at my bag and I keep calm. Then a thought struck me.

This is my chance to actually take off my 'Always be happy' mask and be as cold as the ice prince himself. Maybe even more. Yes. I think I will. Live on Sasuke's side for a change and do what I always wanted to do. Be distant and not care.

'**Hey that actually sounds good. You might like it but find that true love first! A simple kiss is all we need!'**

'_Good point.'_

"That bag…" The voice brings me back from my thoughts. It was Sasuke.

"Where did you get that bag from."

Damn he was good. To turn a question into a statement and still looking for an answer.

"Oh what ever do you mean." I say in equal coldness. Wow I'm better than I thought. I did the same as Sasuke.

I think he was taken aback though. He didn't expect me to be this cold. But he doesn't show it. As always but his eyes did. Even for a minute.

"You know what I mean. That bag…..is the exact same one I saw Naruto with before he left."

"Oh?"

I saw a flicker of remorse in his cold eyes before it disappears just as quickly as it came. I never knew he cared for me this much other wise he would have never shown it. I know we're best friends but he never cared shit for me before. Stupid bastard! Stupid girl feelings! Damn. I'm thinking to much. Again too. Gah. It hurts to think.

"You must be mistaken. This is my bag. Now if you don't mind I will be going to your village with or without your help."

Where did that come from? I sound like a total bitch! This is hell a scary! I'm acting like Sakura! This is fun. I always did wonder why girls always acted like this. Now I know why!

I start to walk away.

--

Sasuke's POV

I never once took my eyes off that bag she wore on her back. I know that it belongs to Naruto. I just know it.

"That bag…" I started.

"Where did you get that bag from." It wasn't a question.

"Oh what ever do you mean." She said. That wasn't a question either.

I was surprised to hear the same coldness in her voice as mine. Never the less I continue.

"You know what I mean. That bag…..is the exact same one I saw Naruto with before he left."

"Oh?" she said.

My eyes betray me once again as remorse floods through my veins. Could this be Naruto? If so why is he in girl form? Why would he be gone for two days? This all doesn't make sense!

I will the feeling away in an instant.

"You must be mistaken. This is my bag. Now if you don't mind I will be going to your village with or without your help."

Was that a threat? What the fuck?

She walked past me. My eyes are still slits.

--

Naruto's POV

I start walking past Sasuke right after I say it automatically. His face is emotionless but his eyes were slits still. I guess he still does that from habit. He did train under Orochimaru-Bastard. He must be angry then.

Sasuke slowly takes after me, his eyes on my bag. I've got to do something with the bag because there is no way in HELL that people will find out I was cursed and have to break it with a kiss from my true love! Hell no. That sounds like girl shit which it is considering my situation.

As we walked in silence we reached Konoha village. I look around in awe as to not make the impression that I lived here before. I should think before I act more often because it's actually better. Who knew?

I look around just in time to see Sasuke raise an eyebrow. I roll my eyes.

That was when I saw _her._ I shake my head but when I look again, she was gone.

I see Sasuke looking back now as well and I turn to walk away.

--

Sasuke's POV

We walk in silence and I still stare at the bag. I am positive that this was Naruto's. That stupid dobe.

We reach the village and she looks around with awe. Is that supposed to be acting?

I raise an eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes. But her eyes stopped mid roll. She was looking at me. She shook her head and looked at me again with narrowed eyes squinting.

No. she wasn't looking at me but behind me.

I turn around but no one was there. I look at her to see she was walking away.

Did she really see something or was that bluffing? That didn't look like acting.

I follow her again more alert.

--

Naruto's POV

I walk around many stores and get a lot of stares but I'm too busy glancing back on one person.

When I glance back again, the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground.

I look up angry when I see the last person I thought I would see in this village.

Gaara.

He looks at me with interest and curiosity just like Sasuke did. Must be my eyes. I do look like my male self. Same blue eyes, same blond hair, and same tan skin.

The only thing different is my personality which will definitely be different.

I give him a cold stare which he narrows his eyes too. I ignore the hand he offers me and get up on my own. I pat my clothes to get the dust off and I start to walk away.

--

Gaara's POV

I was walking to the hokage's tower to see if they have seen Naruto yet when I bump into someone.

That someone fell to the floor and I turn to them.

I was blown away by the look the person gave to me. It was an angry look. The same look only one person has. Naruto's.

Except this wasn't him. It wasn't even a him. It was a her.

Though she looked remarkably like Naruto. Same tan skin, eyes, and hair but only in a woman's body.

She gives me a cold stare and I narrow my eyes. She may look like Naruto but her personality is just like that of Uchiha Sasuke.

I offer my hand to her but she ignores it. She stands up on her own and dust off before leaving.

She is something else. Could she be Naruto?

--

Sasuke's POV

Everybody is looking at her. She glances back occasionally to see if I'm still here. That was her mistake.

While looking back she bumps into Gaara. Now she should be scared but she seemed angry.

Gaara wasn't helping. He was giving her the same stare I did when I first saw her.

They stayed like that a few seconds before Gaara offered his hand.

Of course she ignored it, dusted off and left. Gaara was looking at her with curiosity.

I follow her again.

--

Naruto's POV

Why the hell is Gaara here anyway? Must be looking for me. Oh shit! I forgot about the scroll!

I dig around my bag for it and feel it at the bottom of my bag. Relief washes over me.

How the hell do I give it to him anyway? Naruto is not someone who fails a mission. NEVER! I have a reputation! The Demon fox! That was the promise I made years ago. I am not the little kid I was before. I've changed.

I look down at my body and think it over. I've changed a LOT too.

As I walk again, I feel eyes burning into me. More importantly. My ass. I don't care though. I close the bag again and put it over my soldier. Got to lose ice prince first though. Maybe I should check in a hotel first.

I finally stop for Sasuke to catch up. He doesn't stop however but as soon as he passes I walk beside him.

"Do you know where the hotel is?" I ask not looking at him.

"Hn." He says.

I narrow my eyes and I get the sudden thrill of fun. Maybe I should just lose him and 'pretend' to look for the hotel. That should be fun.

I smile.

He seems to have guessed what I was going to do because he snaps his head to the spot where I was a few seconds ago.

--

Sasuke's POV

Naruka was rummaging through her bag for something. I know that bag is Naruto's.

She seems to have found what she was looking for and starts to walk again.

My gaze suddenly dropped to her ass but I looked up immediately after.

What the hell am I doing! I shake my head vigorously but stopped. I saw her stop completely waiting for me. I keep walking and she walks beside me.

"Do you know where the hotel is?" She asks still looking forward.

"Hn." I say in response.

She narrows her eyes and I suddenly get a bad feeling like she was about to do something.

That when it struck me as I saw her smile.

She was going to ditch me!

I must have realized to late because when I snap my head beside me she was gone. She had jumped ahead already with a burst of speed.

That was when I saw it as I jumped to follow her.

It was like an illusion but it was so clear. Like a spirit.

When she had jumped ahead I saw the spirit of the nine tails fox within her. It was like at that very moment she had truly become the nine tailed fox.

Despite myself I gasp.

* * *

Alright I finished! This is still chapter three though. If you guys would like to read more, just review and I will update quickly. Review A LOT and I'll update within the next 2 DAYS!!! Please Review! 


	4. Suspicions Confirmed

-1Disclaimer: I can't own Naruto and never will.

I am so sorry for the wait! I had writer's block for this story and I was really busy this past month. School is starting next Monday as well. I loved all your reviews! They were awesome! I give thanks to all those reviewers who took time to review my story! Thank you with all my heart!!

Oh and about the two day thing sorry bout it. I only got few reviews and I wasn't motivated enough. I'm really sorry! But keep reviewing! I love ALL your reviews! To make it up this chap is extra long! Enjoy!

WARNING: Some or most conversations are done several times in diff character POV so just read or skim through it cuz its diff for each character because of their thoughts.

* * *

A Cursed Kiss

Chapter 4: Suspicions Confirmed

**

* * *

**

**Naruto**

My eyes are red once again but something is different. My hair blows all around my in crimson streaks. I stop the power easily and my hair returns to my silky shiny sunny blond hair. I hear a gasp behind my and I look to see Sasuke with his mouth open. I guess he knows but I have to give the scroll back so I speed up around the village and use my old prankster tricks to conceal me in one of the many walls around.

It worked to my advantage. Looks like being the number one prankster in the village helps. I find paper, ink and a brush in my bag as I began to write a note.

The note that would hopefully buy me some time.

_Dear Tsunade-baachan,_

_I'm sorry for worrying you these past few days. Here is the scroll for Gaara. He is in the village now so please give it to him quickly for my sake at least. You know I need to keep my title. And tell him I'm sorry for it being late. Tell him not to worry too. I am fine and just tired. I will return shortly to the village and no, I am not in trouble. Do no worry about me. I am perfectly safe._

_P.S. Tell Sasuke I am fine. I know he is as worried as hell seeing as he visited me right before I left. Plus tell him I want a fight when I get back!_

_-Naruto_

I roll the scroll with the short note to it and sped to the tower. I reach the window into her office to find it empty. Perfect. I use my speed to place the scroll with the note neatly on her desk and get the hell out.

As I close the window a shadow looms over me. Looks like I was found.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Sasuke**

As soon as I gasp I see her turn towards me but the image is no longer there. She no longer looked like the nine tailed fox that I was certain had merged with her body for that one moment.

As she looked at me I noticed that her eyes were full of loneliness, and a tint of anger before she turned front and with a burst of speed disappeared.

I notice that my jaw was still gaping after her so I close it with an audible 'clack'.

This is not my day.

As I see her turn at a corner I speed up only to lose her completely at that corner.

Where the fuck did she go so fast? Damn her! How the hell did she disappear so fast?

She really is no ordinary ninja. She seems to be at jounin level but more elite along with Naruto and me.

All the more reason to find her.

I should go to the hokage tower. That is the tallest building in Konoha and I'll be able to see where she went.

That was when I saw it.

A small figure like a cat or fox was crouching low at the window of the hokage's office.

As I squint my eyes, I see golden blonde hair along with black and red. That must be her.

I start jumping in that direction. When I near the top where she is I become quiet.

What the hell is she doing? Is she an enemy trying to kill our hokage? She certainly qualifies for it. I can't trust her but I have to if I want clues.

That bag…I know that bag is the stupid dobe's. but then why is it with this girl. This girl who looks remarkably like the idiot himself. Are they related? It is a possibility.

As I reach the roof where the window to the hokage's is I spot her. Her tan hands on the window sill and her eyes trained inside. Is she trying to break in?

I slowly approach her. Enemy or ally? I have to find out.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Naruto**

I freeze. Does he finally know who I am? But how? I never gave way actions to being Naruto. It was my looks I tell you! My looks!

Ok. Calm down. Play along.

I look around to find none other than Uchiha Sasuke standing there with eyes almost as black as the night and colder than the deepest sea.

I stare at the Uchiha with the coldest glare I could muster. I see him twitch a little.

Not much but making progress. Yes!

"What?" I reply in a monotone voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You were around the area where he disappeared." He says matching my tone.

I mentally frown. Why is he worrying so much for me?

"I have no connection with this Naruto you speak of." I said standing up and getting ready to jump to other buildings in what might be another speed jump contest to outwit the Uchiha.

He narrows his eyes as I jump down below on to the streets instead. I need a hotel. I can't go to my own apartment. That would be too suspicious.

* * *

**Sasuke**

I glare at her with the cold famous Uchiha glare.

She finally turns around with a murderous glare that could freeze hell over! Fuck!

I twitch under her gaze a little.

"What?" she asks in a monotone voice.

If she can speak that way then so can I!

"Uzumaki Naruto. You were around the area where he disappeared."

"I have no connection with this Naruto you speak of."

With that she stood up and walked to the edge getting ready to jump.

I narrow my eyes at her as she jumped down to the streets below.

I walk over as well and see her walking slowly through the crowd.

She seems to be walking but soon bumps into a raven haired ninja like himself but longer hair.

Neji!

What an idiot that girl is. Twice in one day.

Better go down.

* * *

**Naruto**

As I walk around the village, I try to remember where the hotel is. I know its here somewhere!

Too deep in my thoughts I slam into someone else who is huge!

"Oof!" my ass hit's the ground _again_.

It was none other than……Hyuuga Neji.

"Naruto?"

I peek at him a little before I shut my eyes.

His pale white eyes were full of concern.

I feel him examining me. It feels like he can see right through me but I guess that might be the Byakugan.

As I scrunch my eyes I rub my ass.

I seriously feel it going number. Why the hell is this happening to me!

I get cursed, forced to live as a girl, have to think a lot, act like a girl, and I have to put up with everybody staring at my fucking ass!!

On top of that, I can't even say hi to all my friends! Fuck!

I open my eyes only to meet his.

His expression turned to confusion as he kind a tilts his head a little.

He looks cute like that.

Wait. A. Damn. Minute.

Did I just say that?

What the hell am I saying!?

'**I think you really are turning into a girl. No a lady! A beautiful lady at that!'**

'_Shut it Kyu! That isn't funny!'_

'**Heh, so you think this one would be it? To break our curse.'**

'_I don't know. I don't think it is Neji.'_

'**Which basically means you're holding out for the Uchiha right?'**

'_Ye-NO! Fuck, Kyu! That is NOT true!'_

'**Ok ok.' Rolls eyes and ends conversation.**

Damn!

The more I spend time as a girl the more girlish I act!

I need to get away.

"Sasuke."

"Neji."

Oh great. Now Sasuke is here.

As I pat myself off I catch something they whispered.

"Is that Naruto? Why is he in girl form?"

I pop out a fox ear to listen better.

"I don't know. She said she doesn't know Naruto. She says she is only a traveler."

"Can we trust her?"

"I'm not trusting her yet but she is my only lead to Naruto."

My heart feels heavy at this but regardless I listen.

"Naruto is still not back?"

"No. I think something happened to him."

You don't know how right you are Sasuke.

"Like what?"

"I can't say but the only lead is her backpack. I saw Naruto leave with that same backpack. I know she knows something about Naruto."

That is because I am Naruto. That stupid bastard.

Neji is silent so Sasuke goes on.

"I won't stop until I find Naruto and bring him back home."

I freeze at this. Neji does too because he stiffens and the air grows thick with tension.

That was exactly the same thing I said when Sasuke left.

* * *

**Neji**

I was walking down the street trying to find Sasuke when I bump into someone.

Said person fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

I look to see a blonde head.

Is that Naruto!?

"Naruto?" I ask uncertainly.

He peeks up at me a little before closing his eyes and I see a flash of blue.

Naruto has been missing for almost 4 days now!

I examine him over and find out that he is not a he at all but a she!

She has long golden silky blonde hair, tan skin, and a black and red kimono on.

She scrunches her eyes up and she rubs her ass from the pain in coming in contact with the hard floor.

Finally. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

Her eyes are the same as Naruto's but a little…different. Somehow.

I stare at her with confusion as I tilt my head a little.

She stares blankly at me for a few seconds before I spot Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Neji." he replies as he walks toward us. His eyes dart on her before coming back to me.

I should ask him about her.

I step closer to him and whisper, "Is that Naruto? Why is he in girl form?"

"I don't know. She said she doesn't know Naruto. She says she is only a traveler." He whispers back.

We keep whispering as the girl pats herself off.

"Can we trust her?"

"I'm not trusting her yet but she is my only lead to Naruto."

"Naruto is still not back?"

"No. I think something happened to him."

"Like what?"

My voice is full of concern. What could have happened to Naruto?

"I can't say but the only lead is her backpack. I saw Naruto leave with that same backpack. I know she knows something about Naruto."

I'm silent at this. Sasuke is actually expressing emotion. For Naruto no less.

"I won't stop until I find Naruto and bring him back home."

I stiffen at this. The air grows thick with tension. I remember Naruto saying the same thing back then when Sasuke left.

How ironic is that?

* * *

**Sasuke**

As I walk towards Neji, he looks up at me.

I dart my eyes to Naruka before laying them at Neji.

"Sasuke." I hear him say.

"Neji."

At that he draws close to me and whispers, "Is that Naruto? Why is he in girl form?"

I knew it. Naruka looks way too much like Naruto.

"I don't know. She said she doesn't know Naruto. She says she is only a traveler." I whisper back.

"Can we trust her?"

"I'm not trusting her yet but she is my only lead to Naruto."

This is partially true. I feel like I could trust her but I don't know why.

"Naruto is still not back?"

"No. I think something happened to him."

"Like what?"

"I can't say but the only lead is her backpack. I saw Naruto leave with that same backpack. I know she knows something about Naruto."

She has to. I don't say that out loud though. Neji is silent as he listens so I go on.

"I won't stop until I find Naruto and bring him back home."

The air is suddenly thick with tension. I could feel Neji stiffen up at this. Even Naruka flinched and stopped dusting herself off.

She is a ninja after all.

Silence is all I hear.

Did I say something wrong?

Yes.

* * *

**Naruto**

I hang my head. Sasuke is acting the way I did all those years ago.

"Yo!"

That simple greeting lightens the deadly silence that came over all three of us.

We all look to see Kiba walking towards us.

I roll my eyes at the dog lover. Typical Kiba. Leave it to him to lighten a mood. That's usually my job but I'm not Naruto right now.

He hangs his head around an impassive Uchiha and Hyuuga.

He looks at me and starts sputtering.

"N-Naruto?" He points a shaky finger at me but then his face turns into confusion.

"Why the hell are you in that sexy jutsu or transformed into a girl?"

That was it. I glare at him with a glare I usually reserve for Sasuke but Kiba deserves it.

All three flinch.

"Who is this Naruto! I am not that person!"

Sasuke is the first to recover and asked Kiba, "What the hell do you want?"

Kiba shakes his head and motions for the Uchiha to come closer which he does.

My fox ear is still in place as I catch what Kiba whispered.

"We got a letter from Naruto. It seems he has left the scroll from his mission and a letter for the hokage. She asks for you to come to her office."

Finally! They get that damn letter. It took her long enough.

As I look at the Uchiha in fake confusion I see Sasuke look up at me. His eyes are full of a hope that I never saw before but just like the remorse, it disappeared in a flash.

My heart breaks. What is this feeling? I feel…..sad. I don't want him to look at me like that. I feel the sudden strange urge to hug him.

I shake my head to rid me of these stupid girl emotions. By the time I look up he was gone.

Kiba and Neji look at me strangely as I glare at them and turn away.

* * *

**Kiba**

"Yo!" I say as soon as I spot Sasuke and Neji.

I walk forward and out my arms around them. They are just as impassive as ever.

I soon spot another person who looks a lot like a blonde haired idiot he knew.

"N-Naruto?" I points a shaky finger at him, confusion all over me.

"Why the hell are you in that sexy jutsu or transformed into a girl?"

As soon as I see the 'Naruto' was a she and someone completely different I realize my mistake.

She glared at me like Sasuke does. Wow. Someone that actually matched the famous Uchiha glares.

I should congratulate her if she doesn't kill me.

We all flinch but Sasuke recovered first and asked me, "What the hell do you want?"

I motion him closer and he does.

I whisper, "We got a letter from Naruto. It seems he has left the scroll from his mission and a letter for the hokage. She asks for you to come to her office."

Sasuke looks happy and disappears after looking at that girl who I think is totally hot.

Damn is she cold though.

Neji and I look at her strangely as she walked away.

Oh well. She is a good match for the Uchiha. I wonder who she is? Oh well.

Neji and I separate our ways to our houses.

* * *

**Naruto**

I do a transport jutsu to get out of the street.

I reappear at the front of my apartment. Of Naruto's apartment.

I give it a sad glance before I disappear as well to go into a secluded spot in the forest outside of Konoha where no one but the animals can hear.

I scream.

All my built up frustration. All my anger. All my sadness. Everything. I just scream.

When I finished my screams I yelled.

"A girl. A girl! Why did Kyouka have to turn me into a girl!?"

'**I guess she might know who you want to be with. Her mother knew she was meant for me. I guess she knows who you want to be with too. Ever kissed a girl?'**

A sudden flash of my first and only kiss comes up. It was with Sasuke. Sasuke-teme.

A accidental kiss but none the less my very first kiss.

I never thought about it but his lips were really soft. "AH! I can't believe I just thought that!" I say aloud.

"What are you doing?" A voice from the shadows makes themselves present.

I turn around to find the one person I wanted to see the most.

"YOU!"

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Yo!"

That one word cut the tension and lightened the mood.

We all look to see Kiba walking towards us.

He puts an arm around me and Neji.

He then spots Naruka. And starts sputtering.

"N-Naruto?" He points a shaky finger at me but then his face turns into confusion.

"Why the hell are you in that sexy jutsu or transformed into a girl?"

That is a good point.

Is this a joke to Naruto? Why would he go this far though? What's the point?

Is this girl really Naruto?

I glance at Naruka.

Her face turned a little red as she shouted.

"Who is this Naruto! I am not that person!"

We all flinch a exactly the same time but I recover enough to ask Kiba, "What the hell do you want?"

Kiba shakes his head and motions for the Uchiha to come closer which he does.

"We got a letter from Naruto. It seems he has left the scroll from his mission and a letter for the hokage. She asks for you to come to her office."

A letter? From Naruto? Took the hokage long enough!

I look at Naruka who is confused at what was happening.

Hope filled me at once with those words but I took control of it and it disappeared from me almost at once.

Before I left I caught the look in her eyes. That sad melancholy look that I see in Naruto's eyes but they're both different yet all the same too.

Then I was off to the Hokage tower.

I appear in front of her office door in a matter of seconds.

I couldn't get Naruka out of my head either.

I soon knock on the door to see Gaara open it which confuses me. Why is he here?

Oh yeah. The scroll. Wait! Then is Naruto back?!

As soon as I enter he leaves with a scroll in his hand. His other fist is shaking. So he heard. If he is angry then Naruto isn't back yet.

I will definitely find him and kick his fucking ass!

"Hokage-sama." I say in respect. She looks up and nods. A paper I assume is Naruto's letter in her hand.

Curious I step right in front of the desk looking at the letter.

That must be the one from Naruto.

She must have known I wanted to see it so she handed it to me and puts her head in her hands and sighs.

I look back to the letter and eagerly read it.

_Dear Tsunade-baachan,_

_I'm sorry for worrying you these past few days. Here is the scroll for Gaara. He is in the village now so please give it to him quickly for my sake at least. You know I need to keep my title. And tell him I'm sorry for it being late. Tell him not to worry too. I am fine and just tired. I will return shortly to the village and no, I am not in trouble. Do no worry about me. I am perfectly safe._

_P.S. Tell Sasuke I am fine. I know he is as worried as hell seeing as he visited me right before I left. Plus tell him I want a fight when I get back!_

_-Naruto_

That stupid usurantonkachi!

He could have at least told us where he was!

I have to go find him!

I place the letter beside Tsunade and disappear only to reappear at the gates. I jump off into the woods straight for where we were looking before.

That was when I heard it. Screams.

As I neared the location I hide behind a bush and hide my aura to blend in.

I peer into a small clearing only to see Naruka!

What the fuck is she doing here!

I see her face go red as she yelled, AH! I can't believe I just thought that!"

Thought what? I listen more carefully. Then I hear a voice.

"What are you doing?" It says. It was a girl's voice coming from behind Naruka.

Naruka spins around and yells, "YOU!"

* * *

**_Oh and this will be my last chap for POVs. I'm not really good with it so I will stick to Author POV unless people want me to continue it. _**

_**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU STILL WANT ME TO DO CHARACTER POV OR AUTHOR POV. YOUR CHOICE!**_

**Thanks again!**

Review to vote! Do you still want me to do character POV or author POV? You choose and if I don't get enough reviews I'll change back to author.


	5. Kyu Naruka

**A/N:I am so sorry for the late update. Writer's block is killing me! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

_**Warning: **_**READ. ****Bad Language. And since Naruto is in a girl's body but is still technically a boy, I will be switching from he to she to he again. Sorry id it gets confusing!!!!**

**Beta: My best friend Sarah (Itachi)! I asked her to beta and she accepted! **

**Also this first scene is at night probably around 9 to 10pm. **

* * *

A Cursed Kiss 

Chapter 5: Kyu Naruka

"Nice to see you again as well." Kyouka replied as she revealed herself from the shadows.

Her hair was a long and silky silver that fell around her like a cascade of water. Her eyes were blood red sapphires and as deep as Naruto's. Her skin was peachy and alive, but it did not contrast with her red lips.

What amazed Sasuke the most was how she had silver fox like ears on top of her head and a silver tail that poked through her clothes from behind.

She also wore a traditional kimono that was all white but outlined in red with red cherry blossoms all around. She also had white sandals on.

Sasuke's gaze turned to Naruka and he was also surprised at how much spirit she had burning in her eyes like a raging fire.

Her long golden blonde tresses were floating in midair around her and her ocean blue eyes held a fiery look in them that screamed determination. She clenched her hands into fists but kept them at her side.

That was when Sasuke blinked. He narrowed his eyes, Naruka's eyes had flashed red. He focused his gaze and looked closer but it did not happened again.

Naruka growls. "I want you to change me back!"

'_What is she talking about changing back? Back into what?' _Sasuke thought as he watched from where he hid.

"Now now _Naruka_. I told you I can not break it. You will have to do it yourself." She said putting an emphasis on Naruka's name, while singing it as well.

'_Who is that girl?' _Sasuke pondered as he tried to understand what was going on.

Naruka growled louder. "I refuse to stay in this body any longer! How am I supposed to find my true love when I don't even know where to start?! I'm not in love with anyone Kyouka!"

'_In love? True love? What the hell are they talking about? Who is this Kyouka? What does she have to do with Naruka?'_ Sasuke was becoming more bewildered by the moment as the conversation in front of him went on.

"Oh how wrong you are Naruka. Denial. Such a petty thing isn't it? You are denying it right now but you do know who you love." Kyouka smiled at that.

Naruka snarled. Anger rising rapidly. That was when it happened once again.

Her eyes had flashed red. But that wasn't the only thing. Sasuke had saw the same burning red spirit from before. The spirit of the nine tailed fox. Kyuubi

no Kitsune.

That was no trick of the eye. Who is Naruka?

'_Naruka has something to do about Naruto that's what.' _Sasuke thought aggressively. _'Who are you Naruka?'_

"I do not love anyone! Besides, I have no true love." Naruka gritted out as she calmed herself down a bit. He was beginning to lose control and that had not happened in years. _'These powers are getting stronger and harder for me to control.'_ Naruto thought as he sighed.

'**Girls are better at chakra control when it comes to power. This transformation is giving you more of my power.'**

'_Kyuubi? Well, no wonder Sakura can throw that hard of a punch.'_ Naruto thought shivering at the memory of Sakura's hit.

Kyouka and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in questioning but Naruka just ignored it.

Kyouka went on, "Oh contraire Naruka. Your true love is easier to find then you think. Just trust your heart and follow it." Kyouka smiled a genuine smile this time.

As Naruto faltered at Kyouka's real smile, that was when she sensed it. It was well hidden but as she came to sense her

surroundings, she felt it.

'_Sasuke.'_

Sasuke observed how Naruka had faltered but then stood still.

That is what Naruto does when he senses Sasuke. Wait. Had she sensed him? The only person that had ever sensed him at this level was Naruto.

A whizzing kunai sailed through the air and bushes in front of Sasuke and into the tree behind him. That answered his question.

"Come out Sasuke." Naruka commanded in a low dangerous tone.

'_How the hell did she know it was me?' _Sasuke thought as he stood up revealing himself to them.

Naruka turned to face him. "Why did you follow me?"

Sasuke was struck from the coldness in her voice. It was like venom had shot through his veins as he mentally shuddered.

"I didn't. I heard screams while I was searching for Naruto and followed them here." He replied with equal force and coldness.

"Then why were you hiding?" She questioned. "You had no need to hide yourself from us."

Kyouka was amused at the two in front of her. _'Even I did not feel his presence yet he did when he faltered. He took in his surrounding then. Interesting.'_

"Uchiha's don't hide like cowards!" Sasuke spat out angrily.

"Oh? Well, you seemed to have proven that wrong." Naruka retorted back.

He was pleased to have another verbal fight with Sasuke again. Even if for a moment.

Sasuke snarled at him. "Dobe!"

Naruka widened her eyes as Sasuke realized what he had said. Dobe was only reserved for Naruto. So why had it come out of his mouth towards

Naruka? He barely knew her. Unless…

'_No! That is impossible.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke and Naruka regained their composure as Kyouka coughed beside them to get their attention.

'_Part one in action.'_ Kyouka thought as she inwardly smiled a devious smile.

"I will take my leave Naruka." She concluded as she started to leave.

"Kyouka, no! Turn me back!" Naruka yelled trying to grab Kyouka's hand but she disappeared and reappeared at the edges of the small clearing.

"I wish you luck." She said with a sorrowful like smile and faded on the spot.

A bright light lit the area and Naruka looked up to see the moon shine over the clearing.

Funny how it chose this exact moment to shine over.

Naruka just stood there looking up at the half moon.

Why was that smile so…sad? Like she was mourning for something.

Meanwhile Sasuke was puzzled. _'How did Kyouka do that?'_

Suddenly, Sasuke gazed at Naruka as Naruka gazed back. "Good luck." was heard around them as Sasuke started to fall to the ground. "Sasuke!" Naruka reached out and caught him before he actually hit the ground.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The last thing he saw, were those glowing sky blue orbs.

"Naruto." He whispered before the blackness engulfed his vision.

Naruka heard what Sasuke had whispered and gave a small smile at him. It was small but it had been true.

As Naruto gazed at the pale teenager in his arms, he was astonished to see that Sasuke's skin glowed radiantly with the moon's beams of light. It made his skin contrast powerfully against the darkness of the night.

"Good luck."

Naruka whipped around but did not see anyone. The voice was whispered right in her ears yet no one was there. She looked around in her

surroundings where the edges of the trees were but all she could hear was the wind blowing lightly.

"Kyouka?" She whispered but again it was only the wind that answered back. She turned back to the vision of beauty in her arms.

Then…she smiled.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his bed that morning ruffled.

Wait, bed? Sasuke glanced around him to see that he was indeed on his bed in his room at the Uchiha mansion. Was that a dream then?

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He swore he saw Naruto the night before. He could still see those vivid blue eyes against the blackness of the night. Was it really a dream then? He shook his head.

Maybe it is and maybe it's not.

He sat up at the edge of his bed, both feet on the ground and he placed his elbows on both his knees folding his hands under his chin to make his thinking position.

He concentrated on the night before but he couldn't remember a single event that had happened.

The dream was slipping through his hands like water. All he could remember was those vivid blue eyes.

He got out of bed and was about to leave when a note caught his eye on the bedside table. It was labeled, Sasuke Uchiha.

He grabbed the note and hastily opened it. It might have something to do with last night.

It read,

_Sasuke,_

_Don't worry your ass off teme. I'm fine. Believe it! I won't be back in a while though. I'm as tired as hell. Tell everyone I'm fine. I'll kick your ass when I come back!_

_-Naruto_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He is still such a kid.

He turned over the paper and found a small note on the back. It read,

_P.S. I'll be waiting._

Sasuke stood there confused. Waiting? For what?

He looked over the paper but that was all it said.

Sasuke folded the note once more and left it on his bedside table.

He had to go change and tell the hokage about the note.

* * *

Naruka stood from his position on the branch that overlooked Sasuke's bedroom. 

"That was close. I wonder how Kyouka managed to make him forget about yesterday night?" He pondered over it before fading the same way Kyouka had.

* * *

Sasuke turned to look at the tree in the window. He thought he sensed a presence but there was nothing there. It feels familiar. 

'_That chakra feels like Naruto's. Hn.'_ Sasuke thought before shrugging it

off.

* * *

'_Where could she be?'_ Sasuke thought jumping from roof top to roof top looking anywhere for long blonde hair. He jumped down to the streets and found Sakura. 

"Sakura, do you know where Naruka is?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Um…weren't you with her?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked back at her in bewilderment but did not show it.

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura was troubled.

"I thought I saw you with her? He looked exactly like you."

That was when it hit them both.

"Sai!" they yelled in unison.

Both jumped off as Sakura lead the way to where she saw the two ninjas

last.

Sakura and Sasuke landed near the training grounds to see that Naruka and

Sai were fighting. It looks like the two had just begun fighting. And they were going all out too by the looks of it.

They concealed their chakra signatures and hid behind some trees and bushes before eyeing the scene before them.

Sai had his paintbrushes out ready to create his ink monsters.

Naruka had just went into a fighting stance that looked awfully like another certain blonde's.

Sasuke and Sakura watched as the two started to face off.

"I wonder how they started fighting? They were fine when I last saw them." Sakura whispered to the raven haired teenager beside her.

Sasuke just stared at her. "What?"

Sakura began to explain. "When I saw them, Sai had been holding Naruka's hand and they were walking together here."

Sasuke mentally popped an imaginary vein on his flawless

forehead as he watched the fight.

"I mean Sai even tried to kiss her! I thought he was on to Naruto because he kept harassing him, but this! I didn't even know he liked girls too!" Sakura squealed in delight.

Sasuke on the other hand was becoming more and more agitated. _'What the hell does he think he is doing!'_ Sasuke thought having half a mind to just

barge into the fight and demand an explanation.

By then he caught himself. _'What am I doing?'_

He steadied himself and kept watching. Is he beginning to actually like Naruka? What about Naruto? Why isn't he trying to find his best friend who went missing almost a week ago? Sasuke closed his eyes and began to sigh deeply.

"It's starting!" As he opened them, the sight that greeted him was not what he had wanted.

Naruka was on the ground and Sai was on top. He was bending down and kissing her! What the fuck?! Sasuke was fuming. And when I mean fuming I mean it!

His eyes were a burning red as his sharingan flared. Sakura beside him was gaping like a fish out of water.

"He he but he-" She said before gazing at the scene again.

Sasuke was about to go out and clobber him when Sai lifted his head and looked straight at the two of them, _smirking_.

That made Sasuke angrier then before. Sakura stood there watching the two exchange looks.

Sai then leaned down and _kissed_ Naruka again! The nerve of him!

In the blink of an eye Sasuke stood before _Sai_ and _Naruka_ was on the other side of the training grounds. A trail of dust leading the way.

* * *

(Earlier that day after disappearing from Sasuke's window) 

Naruka was walking through the village still trying to find a damn hotel.

"Shit!" She let out a stream of colorful words.

She had slept in a tree last night and was pretty comfortable except for the fact that the tree was right beside the Uchiha's bedroom.

She was also dead tired from last night and had been too sleepy to go

and find a place to sleep.

As she walked through the village, she stopped at a patch of trees.

Beyond the trees were the training grounds for beginning genin.

The very same grounds that he still trains in.

As Naruka pondered visiting, a familiar aura came close. It was right behind her but she disappeared and appeared right behind the intruder instead.

"Hey-" Naruto caught himself before he slipped the name. He already knew this person but couldn't help the fact that he held a kunai at his throat from habit.

They stood there in silence before the person lifted his hand to the kunai and pushed it away. Then turned around.

It was Sai.

He smiled at Naruka. "Hey there."

Naruka just stared at him before replying, "Hey."

"You know, you did the very same thing as a good friend of mine when ever I meet him."

"Oh?" Naruka replied. _'Shit! At this rate the whole village will know.'_ He mentally slapped himself.

"By the way, It's Sai." He said with a smile. A trademark fake smile.

"Naruka." Naruka replied.

"What were you looking at?" Sai continued.

Naruka looked back at the trees. "Nothing."

Sai gazed intently at her for a couple of seconds before holding out

his hand to her.

Naruka stared at the hand. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Sai didn't give as he had a determined gaze.

Naruka sighed before taking the hand, reluctantly but at he same time not so.

Sai actually _smiled _that time. A real smile at her. Err I mean him.

Naruka smiled back as he lead her towards the training grounds.

Sakura in the distance watched as the two disappeared. She just smiled and left.

Naruka and Sai reached the grounds on the other side. She gazed around sadly. Memories flooding back from when he was a genin on team 7.

Sai looked at her strangely.

"What?" she said in an accusing tone when she saw the look on Sai's face.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked.

Naruka sighed. "It's nothing." she looked away.

Sai frowned but didn't continue. Instead, he walked to the middle of

the grounds and got out his paintbrushes.

Naruka stared at him as he did this. "Come on," Sai urged the girl in front of him.

Naruka sighed. He knew Sai was going to cheer him with a fight.

He then looked around for a moment, thinking and sighed again.

Seriously, she has been doing that a LOT lately.

"How do you even know I can fight?"

Sai didn't even look up as he said, "Sakura."

'_That blabber mouth! I freaking swear she's the gossip queen of this village!' _Naruto thought as he inwardly swore.

'_Then again, I could use a spar.'_ Naruto thought excitedly.

She followed Sai and stopped across from him. Sai smiled again.

Naruka got into a fighting stance unconsciously doing the same as Naruto would.

He had felt two familiar chakras earlier and knew it was Sakura and

Sasuke's. No matter how they try and conceal their chakra, he could always feel it. She smiled at Sai who gave her a quizzical look.

She then lunged at him. Sai tried to dodge but she was too fast for him. She slid on the ground and tripped him. He landed on top of her with an

"Oomph!"

Naruka leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Hey, we have an audience."

Sai blinked. "It's Sasuke and Sakura isn't it?" she asked acting quite puzzled. Sai concentrated a bit but could only sense Sakura's faint signature.

'_She can sense Sakura's **and** Sasuke's?'_ He thought eyes widening slightly.

'_If she knows Sakura is here, then Sasuke must be here too.'_

"Where?"

Naruka nodded in one direction and Sai looked straight back smirking. _'This will be fun.'_ he thought. Naruka seemed to have the very same idea.

They both leaned in so in an angle, it looked like they were kissing.

They smirked at each other.

Suddenly, Naruka gave Sai an apologetic look before flipping them over.

In less than a second, Naruka blocked the kick thrown at her but was still slid across the training grounds landing on all fours.

Sasuke stood before Sai, an impassive look on his face but they both can sense the deadly aura he's radiating.

Naruka coughed once before wiping the trail of blood on the right side of her mouth with a thumb.

A questioning look flickered in his eyes but vanished the next second. None the less Sai and Naruka caught it.

The two exchanged looks and nodded.

Sasuke was glancing back and forth with his eyes at the two before him. _'She sensed my move before I made it.' _Sasuke thought incredulously.

"What do you want?" Naruka hissed getting up and walking towards them once more.

'_She sensed him coming and protected me. She even took the hit.'_ Sai wondered how skillful this girl really is.

Naruka reached them and walked straight to Sai. '_I can't believe I'm doing this.' _Naruto thought as he helped Sai up.

Naruka glared at Sasuke.

"None of your concern."

Naruka narrowed her eyes. "Come out Sakura."

Sakura walked out of the bushes guiltily and stood next to Sasuke.

'_How did I get into this mess? Sasuke's suspicious, I'm friends with Sai, and on top of that, if I don't get out of this mess soon Sasuke might connect the pieces! He will find out I'm Naruto!' _Naruka thought as a side note as she helped Sai up.

Sasuke glared in Naruka's direction.

"How did you block my attack?"

Naruka just stood there next to Sai. She looked down at the ground finding it interesting.

"What's it matter to you?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Sakura, go to the hokage. Say that Naruka will be staying at my place." He said in a firm voice.

Sakura immediately left not wanting to stay for the fight that will soon be inevitable.

"Sai, please leave as well." Naruka whispered to the pale boy. Sai stared at her and then looked at Sasuke studying their faces.

He turned to leave but whispered, "Be careful." as he too left the training grounds.

Naruka on the other hand widened her eyes. Sai had never said that to anyone before. No one. So why her? She shook her head as she faced Sasuke.

Sasuke had closed his eyes after Sakura left and is now opening them. His eyes had burned red from his sharingan and those 3 little signs running round in anger within his eyes.

Naruka was not going to be fooled though. She was not going to act like Naruto. Not anymore. Not in front of Sasuke. She was going to bury that old mask, or at least she thought she was.

Who knew three words could ruin everything?

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry! Writer's block is very contagious. I will try and update as fast as I can. That and plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review! I beg you! They are what motivates me and I get really depressed if people do not review. Makes me think no one ever reads this. So PLEASE review! I worked really hard too. Plz, at least over 15! I will also redo the 2 chaps where I tried author review. If you review! Please!**


End file.
